Casa de Bob Esponja
|color1 = |lugar =Fondo de Bikini |tipo =Casa |habitantes =Bob Esponja Gary Shelly |dueño =Bob Esponja }}Bob Esponja y su mascota Gary el caracol viven en una casa piña ubicada en la Calle Concha 124 (La direccion de la casa vista en la licencia de conducir de Bob Esponja). La casa es de tres pisos de altura y totalmente amueblada. La piña en sí tiene su origen en la tierra, cuando se cayó de un barco de navegación sobre el mar. Características Interior y Exterior Hay un garaje en la parte trasera de la casa y dos ventanas en la parte delantera. El garaje es visto por primera vez en el primer corto "La Aspiradora" y en el episodio "Los Traviesos Vecinos Náuticos", a pesar de que fue visto más recientemente en "¿Ha Visto a Este Caracol?" cuando Gary se fue de la casa pasando por ahi. También se puede ver en los nuevos episodios de la serie, tales como "The Gift of Gum". En la parte trasera de la casa, el patio está cerrado por un cuadrado de flores, al igual que las que se ven en el cielo. En el primer piso, su casa contiene una sala de estar, un armario con abrigos, un armario con trofeos, una cocina, una lavanderia, una despensa, y una sala secreta usada para las cosas demasiado gráficas para el programa de televisión. La sala de estar contiene un sillón inflable, una silla regular con un aro de salvavidas como asiento, un televisor en forma de casco de buceo y una mesa pequeña con un telefono en forma de concha sobre ella. Hay decoraciones como un señuelo de pesca encima del sillón, una foto de gary cerca de la puerta a la cocina, y en la pared de la izquierda un adorno de pared con ganchos de pesca, encima de una mesa pequeña. En la mesa pequeña hay una maceta con una planta de coral. Bob Esponja pasa mucho tiempo ahí. La sala de estar tiene un papel tapiz azul de bambú( a veces cambia de color o de figura), dos adornos de ganchos de pesca y muchas fotos enmarcadas en la pared (como la de sus padres). La cocina tiene una ventana, un refrigerador, una estufa, un fregadero, un armario, una mesa, entre otras herramientas tipicas de cocina. El plato de comida de Gary también se encuentra aquí. Hay un conjunto de escaleras a la izquierda que se retuerce alrededor de la casa y se detiene en una puerta detrás de la entrada a la segunda planta. En algunos episodios, hay un pasillo detrás de la puerta. El pasillo del segundo piso contiene puertas que conducen a la biblioteca, el cuarto de baño, y la galería, así como una escalera adicional que va al dormitorio. El cuarto de baño contiene un inodoro cuadrado, una ducha/bañera, un fregadero, un escurridor, etc. así como una ventana de portillo de la cual la Calle Concha puede ser vista. La bañera es decorada con cortina de bambú. La biblioteca es la sala mas grande y ocupa tanto de dos y tres pisos. Contiene libros como Moby Dick, The Codfather y El Silencio De Las Almejas así como cómics y el diario de Bob Esponja. La biblioteca también tiene una silla encadenada al techo por un gancho de pesca, un organo de tubos gigante, una chimenea, una ventana de portillo y un armario de repuesto. También hay una puerta procedente del dormitorio con un tobogán, vista en Escuela de Navegación y Un Amigo Para Gary. Hay una sala de entrenamiento, que contiene osos de peluche y otros objetos de luz (que son pesados para Bob Esponja) vista por primera vez en Se Busca Ayuda. La escalera al tercer piso también es de color verde y se encuentra junto a la Biblioteca. El dormitorio se encuentra en el tercer piso, junto con un pasillo. El dormitorio contiene una sirena que sirve como reloj despertador, y un trampolín encima de la cama (que contiene tres colchones). El dormitorio también contiene una ventana de portillo en la cual el interior de la Casa de Calamardo puede ser vista. En el episodio Luz Nocturna se vio que hay un cuarto de baño unido al dormitorio. También en el episodio Battle for Bikini Bottom se vio que el dormitorio se encuentra en el primer piso (la casa solo tenía un piso en este episodio). Hay una salida de escape a la azotea de la casa, que es vista en Jellyfish Jam, Something Smells, That Sinking Feeling y Love That Squid. En la mayor parte del tiempo, Bob Esponja trepa hacia la azotea para evitar peligro. Los personajes de la serie han trepado hasta la azotea de la casa en las primeras 4 temporadas pero casi nunca se ha visto desde entonces. Esta azotea se encuentra en la parte de las hojas de la piña y esta repleta de pasto. Apariciones Primera Temporada *Help Wanted *Reef Blower *Tea at the Treedome *Bubblestand *Jellyfishing *Plankton! *Naughty Nautical Neighbors *Boating School *Home Sweet Pineapple *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Pickles *Jellyfish Jam *Sandy's Rocket *Squeaky Boots *Nature Pants *Opposite Day *MuscleBob BuffPants *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *The Chaperone *Employee of the Month *Scaredy Pants *I Was a Teenage Gary *SB-129 *Karate Choppers *Sleepy Time *Suds *Valentine's Day *The Paper *Arrgh! *Rock Bottom *Fools in April *Hooky *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II Segunda Temporada *Your Shoe's Untied *Squid's Day Off *Something Smells *Bossy Boots *Big Pink Loser *Bubble Buddy *Wormy *Patty Hype *Grandma's Kisses *Squidville *Pre-Hibernation Week *Christmas Who? *Dumped *No Free Rides *The Smoking Peanut *Shanghaied *Gary Takes a Bath *Frankendoodle *The Secret Box *Procrastination *I'm With Stupid *Sailor Mouth *Jellyfish Hunter *Squid on Strike *Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm Tercera Temporada *Club SpongeBob *My Pretty Seahorse *Just One Bite *The Bully *Idiot Box *Snowball Effect *One Krabs Trash *As Seen on TV *Can You Spare a Dime? *Krab Borg *Rock-a-Bye Bivalve *Party Pooper Pants *Chocolate with Nuts *New Student Starfish *Ugh (Era prehistórica) *The Great Snail Race *I Had an Accident *Krabby Land *The Camping Episode *Missing Identity *The Sponge Who Could Fly *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler Cuarta Temporada *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Have You Seen This Snail? *Skill Crane *Good Neighbors *Funny Pants *Patrick SmartPants *SquidBob TentaclePants *Chimps Ahoy *Ghost Host *Karate Island *All That Glitters *Once Bitten *Bummer Vacation *Wigstruck *Squidtastic Voyage *That's No Lady *The Thing *Hocus Pocus *Driven to Tears *Rule of Dumb *Born to Be Wild *The Pink Purloiner *Squid Wood *Best Day Ever *The Gift of Gum Quinta Temporada *Night Light *Rise and Shine *Waiting *Fungus Among Us *Spy Buddies *New Digs *Roller Cowards *To Love a Patty *Breath of Fresh Squidward *Slimy Dancing *Sing a Song of Patrick *A Flea in Her Dome *The Donut of Shame *Atlantis SquarePantis *Picture Day *BlackJack *Blackened Sponge *To Save a Squirrel (Y tallada en barro) *What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? *The Two Faces of Squidward *SpongeHenge *Banned in Bikini Bottom *Stanley S. SquarePants Sexta Temporada *Krabby Road *Penny Foolish *Nautical Novice *Suction Cup Symphony *Not Normal (Antes de cambiar de diseño) *Gone *Slide Whistle Stooges *A Life in a Day *Sun Bleached *Giant Squidward *No Nose Knows *Patty Caper *Boating Buddies *The Slumber Party *Grooming Gary *Porous Pockets (Antes de ser una mansión) *Ditchin' *Cephalopod Lodge *Squid's Visit (También cambiada al diseño de la casa de Calamardo) *To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants *Pet or Pests *Overbooked *No Hat for Pat *Toy Store of Doom *Sand Castles in the Sand *Shell Shocked *Single Cell Anniversary *Truth or Square *Pineapple Fever Séptima Temporada *Tentacle-Vision *I ♥ Dancing *Growth Spout *Stuck in the Wringer *Model Sponge *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful *A Pal for Gary *Yours, Mine and Mine *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *SpongeBob's Last Stand *A Day Without Tears *Gary in Love *Rodeo Daze *Gramma's Secret Recipe *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *Sponge-Cano! *The Great Patty Caper (75 años después) *That Sinking Feeling *Karate Star *The Abrasive Side *Earworm *Shellback Shenanigans *You Don't Know Sponge *New Fish in Town *Love That Squid *Big Sister Sam Octava Temporada *A Friendly Game *Sentimental Sponge *Squidward's School for Grown-Ups *Sweet and Sour Squid *A SquarePants Family Vacation *Patrick's Staycation *Walking the Plankton *Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation *Mermaid Man Begins *Pet Sitter Pat *House Sittin' for Sandy *Bubble Troubles *The Way of the Sponge *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom *Bubble Buddy Returns *Restraining SpongeBob *Fiasco! *Are You Happy Now? *Planet of the Jellyfish *Home Sweet Rubble (Antes y después del cambio de diseño) *InSPONGEiac *Face Freeze! *Glove World R.I.P. *Demolition Doofus *Treats! *It's a SpongeBob Christmas! *Chum Fricassee *Hello Bikini Bottom! Novena Temporada *Squirrel Record *Patrick-Man! *Gary's New Toy *Squid Baby *Little Yellow Book *Bumper to Bumper *Squid Defense *Evil Spatula *Don't Look Now *SpongeBob You're Fired *Lost in Bikini Bottom *Tutor Sauce *Squid Plus One *Sanctuary! *Patrick! The Game *Larry's Gym *The Fish Bowl *Two Thumbs Down *Sharks vs. Pods *Sold! *Lame and Fortune *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? *Snail Mail *Pineapple Invasion *The Whole Tooth (Vista como adorno en una pecera) Décima Temporada *Whirly Brains *Mermaid Pants *Unreal Estate *Mimic Madness *House Worming *Snooze You Lose *SpongeBob's Place *Plankton Gets the Boot *Life Insurance *Burst Your Bubble *Sportz? *Patrick's Coupon *Don't Wake Patrick Undécima Temporada *Cave Dwelling Sponge *The Clam Whisperer *Spin the Bottle *There's a Sponge in My Soup *Man Ray Returns *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom *No Pictures Please *Stuck on the Roof *Bunny Hunt *Squid Noir *Scavenger Pants *Cuddle E. Hugs *Pat the Horse *Chatterbox Gary *Don't Feed the Clowns *Drive Happy *Fun-Sized Friends *Doodle Dimension (Dibujada con el lapiz mágico) *High Sea Diving *Ink Lemonade *Library Cards *Appointment TV *Girls' Night Out Duodécima Temporada *Gary & Spot *The Krusty Slammer *Pineapple RV *Gary's Got Legs *Stormy Weather *One Trick Sponge *Sandy's Nutty Nieces *Broken Alarm *Shell Games *Jolly Lodgers *Biddy Sitting *SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout *SpongeBob's Bad Habit *Handemonium *My Two Krabses Curiosidades *En el episodio Truth or Square se vio que un marinero estaba pintando una pintura de frutas en un cuenco en el mar, pero una piña se cae fuera del cuenco y cae bajo el mar cerca de la Casa de Calamardo; una puerta y ventanas de repente aparecen. *Es imposible que las piñas esten bajo el mar porque las piñas flotan sobre el agua. pero en algunos episodios, la casa esta hecha de madera. *Si comparas el exterior y el interior de la casa, la casa es mas grande por dentro que por fuera. *Antes en el terreno de la casa de Bob, se encontraba un pequeño jardín con una fuente el cual era de Calamardo, por eso ahora la casa tiene alrededor flores. *En un episodio Patricio pasan por un pasillo en la planta baja que lleva a una sala donde hay una TV, este pasillo tiene fotografías y una mesa con un adorno. *En un episodio su casa tiene un pequeño jardin atras de su casa. en:SpongeBob's house fr:Chez Bob l'Éponge id:Rumah SpongeBob it:Casa di SpongeBob nl:SpongeBob's huis pl:Dom SpongeBoba pt-br:Casa do Bob Esponja ru:Дом Губки Боба zh-tw:鳳梨屋 Category:Lugares Category:Recidencias Category:Casas